percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Running Man: Chapter 18
Stuart's P.O.V. I was so shocked by the sight of Josh. I knew that it was me that caused this, I let him wait too long before he could let go of the moon, I dropped the weight of the moon onto myself while Josh had to take it again, and I didn't go back for him after I awoke. And now he was all bent in unusual places. His hair and eyes were a fusion of gold and silver like I had seen him in the colleseum. Nothing I knew would have any affect on Josh now, Nectar and Amborosia were now both rare ingredients and were all in Nadine's private storage. If it was me, I would just rub soil into my skin, sort of like iboprofen gel and then I would feel better, but for Josh, he needed light. "Well we are kind of out of light in this day and age" Drake said. I knew he was right, since the day I got out of the prison hold, the sun was gone. Josh used most of his power just to keep him a wake from his coma's that he got protectyed from by light barriers created by his father. Light, that was all that Josh needed, and what we would never get. It was a bit like the first prison escape back in 2064: We were trapped in an underground base, the place was dark so Josh was pratically useless, he could only radiate as much light as a rundown phone. For me, it was different. the idiot guards put me in a cell with soil for floor, too easy. I slipped through the ground and knocked thme out. I made sure it was easily noticed, another idiot set the alarm on, turning the whole prison in alarm red, a good enough light source for Josh to use to escape. Nadine took special precausions after that, the next time it happened (well I won't bore you with details, but their was no alarm light, or any floor for me next time). Then Drake interupted my train of thought "I thought you were great at figuring things out" "What?" He rolled his eyes and looked towards his friend "Your father is Helios, the former god of the sun. Use what ever light power you have on Josh it should work". His friend, I am not absolutly sure what his name is as the only two I know look near to exactly alike so I cannot be certain, he clapped his hands together and rubbed them as fast like he was trying to set it alight . . . which did happen (never mind). He rubbed and rubbed till he was holding a huge ball of molten fire, the light produced by it burned my eyes dry. I looked over at Josh, who had started turning into a bright chlorophyll like green, the tainted hair and eyes were green and he started breathing again. His limbs re-adjusted themselves and he stood up. He then changed into his normal golden form. "Josh!" Jean got up "Your not green". Funny thing to say, but I have no idea what goes on in her mind. Josh snickered "Good thing too, Green is a horrible colour". "No it isn't" I protested, but we both had a laugh and clapsed our opposite hands together. "Good to have you back partner". "Good to be back". Be fore I could react, Josh began to glow like the sun, a sight we all have surely forgotten and were welcomed to see. "Now . . ." Josh said as he got up from the table and walked to the door. ". . . when do we start the end of this terrible furture?" Category:The Running Man Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Chapter Page